


naptime

by suchasoftersin



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchasoftersin/pseuds/suchasoftersin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes everyone just needs a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	naptime

“Where the fuck are my pants?!”

Pedro sighs from his spot on the front of the bus, sitting at the little nook they have that’s supposed to be the equivalent of a dining room table. They’ve only been on tour for a week and a half, but the schedule’s so packed that everyone’s already getting cranky from lack of sleep. They have almost a day for a break now, traveling to the next city, and everyone who’s smart enough has gone to bed in their respective bunks. 

Pedro turns away from his laptop to see Xavier emerging from the bunks only wearing boxers, two pairs of pants in each hand. “You’re holding them,” Pedro sighs.

“Not these ones!” Xavier throws his arms up, flailing the pants around in frustration like it’s going to explain everything. “The ones I wore last night.”

Kavinsky cracks one of his eyes open from where he’s been resting on the couch, Seb leaning against him. “Ask Gaspard.” Pedro rolls his eyes because he gets the joke but doesn’t say anything and Xavier turns to look at Kavinsky, glaring daggers. Across from the couple, Gaspard is stretched out length-wise on his own couch, looking up from his phone with his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

“He can’t fit in my pants,” Xavier hisses, annoyed.

“That’s not what I heard,” Kavinsky sniggers and it makes Seb chuckle as well, only fueling the fire that Xavier has brewing inside of him. He looks like he’s about to wage a war on the couple, so Pedro takes it as his time to join the peace corps. He stands up from his spot, leaving the laptop, and makes his way over to separate them.

“Xavier, I’m sure they’ll turn up sooner or later,” Xavier looks like he’s about to say something but Pedro keeps talking, “we have enough time to rest, why don’t you take a nap?” Maybe he should have phrased that differently, because Xavier suddenly looks even more vicious.

“I am not a five year old!” Almost as if contradicting his point, he throws his pants on the floor and stomps his foot. “I am not going to have a fucking nap time, Pedro. I just want my pants!”

“Okay, okay,” Pedro throws his hands up, defending himself, “you don’t have to nap, just sit down with Gaspard. I’ll try and find your pants for you.” He leans down and picks up the pile of Xavier’s pants, nodding over to Gaspard to try and urge the man to do as told. Xavier huffs but doesn’t argue, moving over to the couch and moving Gaspard’s arms before he throws himself down. Gaspard doesn’t make a noise as Xavier positions himself until he’s between Gaspard’s legs with his back pressed to Gaspard’s chest, moving to wrap his arms around his waist as well. Xavier leans his head back onto Gaspard’s shoulder, watching Pedro silently, while Kavinsky and Sebastian return to their own state of content, eyes closed. 

To appease the man, Pedro makes his way to the bunks with Xavier’s pants, stopping at Justice’s cramped bunk. The tour consisted of a handful of Ed Banger - plus Kavinsky, who seems to tag along with everything they do anyway - and some of Mau5trap and OWSLA. They had two buses for just them and guest DJs usually showed up at the venue of their own accord. Pedro throws Xavier’s pants onto the bunk and looks around, trying to find the missing pair, before he sees a pantleg sticking out from under the mattress. He pulls it out and shakes his head, not even wondering how it ended up there. He drops that onto the bed as well, closing the curtain and turning back around.

All the bunks have their curtains shut, completely silent as everyone sleeps. The only one that remained open was Thibaut, who sat up quietly with a book in his lap, old with the spine withered. Pedro made his way back to the front, looking over at Justice as soon as they came into view, not surprised to find Xavier with his eyes closed. He was breathing shallowly, his hands laying on top of Gaspard’s at his waist, while Gaspard had his own face buried into Xavier’s hair. Kavinsky was talking quietly, Seb nodding occasionally against his shoulder to show he was listening, even though both of them were on the verge of falling asleep themselves. 

He continued forward, passing his laptop on the table, and made his way to the driver. “Can we pull over soon?” Matt, their driver, looked at him quickly and back to the road. Before he could ask why, Pedro explained, “I just need to check on the other bus, it’ll be a second.” Matt nodded, a little confused, and Pedro made his way back to his laptop.

They stopped about ten minutes later, pulled into a little truck stop, and everyone on this bus was still asleep. Pedro nodded to Matt before he stepped off of the bus and headed to the second one parked right behind their own. The door opened when he got close and Tom, the second bus driver, gave him a curious look as he made his way up the stairs. He nodded to Tom before he made his way back, stopping when all he could see was piles of blankets and pillows.

“What-”

“Shh,” Rob whispered from beside him, sitting at his own table. Pedro motioned to the mess in front of him, wanting an explanation. “It’s a blanket fort,” Rob said easily, only making Pedro even more confused,“it’s the only way I could get Sonny to sleep.” Rob pushed his laptop away from himself before standing, making his way over to what was supposed to be the entrance of the fort, “here, look.” He peeled back one of the blankets and Pedro peeked inside, seeing Joel near the entrance, sleeping on his back with Sonny laying on top of him. Sonny’s hair got even more wild in his sleep, black falling over Joel’s chest as he slept, hands grabbing at Joel’s shirt in his sleep. Near the back was Porter, almost too tall to fit the width of the tent, rolled onto his side so he could wrap himself around Anton. Pedro couldn’t see Anton’s face because he was turned into Porter, buried in his chest. 

He moved back from the tent and Rob dropped the flap, looking at him. “You might be sneakier than me.”

Rob grinned, “Sonny was starting to complain about Joel not paying attention to him, I had to do something.” Pedro nodded, understanding the situation completely because he had to deal with his own boys. Without another word, he turned around and made his way back to his own bus. Maybe he’ll have to take some tips from Rob sometime, he’s not sure blanket forts would work with his group but he definitely needs to think of other things to survive the rest of this tour.


End file.
